User talk:Spottedlions
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Contests Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warrior Contests Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aquamarine1212 (Talk) 22:53, July 22, 2010 Contests Hey, an art contest and short story contest is always going on, exept Sunday when you vote which short story is the best! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 16:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Today (Sunday) remember to vote on both contests. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 03:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You are a really good writer! I loved Mossnose Speaks: Forever Love! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Follow your heart 21:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New contests start today! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 14:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I got great new templates! Check them out on the templates page! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made a poll on the main page, and I want everyone to vote. Here is the link (if ya need it) Warrior Contests Wiki [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… please vote! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New Rule! You can enter anytime exept The 2nd and 4th Wendsday of each month now! So contests last longer! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote today! And the 8th and 22nd of Septemember are the next voting days! AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 16:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Please awnser the new polls on the main page. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed this wiki is becoming abandoned. If you have ANY ideas about how to make it better, PLEASE tell me! I really need them! And please come back!! Aqua I'm Mint Tea 03:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, long time no see! Please please please enter this weeks contests, i've been the only one entering them....:( Please come back, we need everyone to stay active to keep this wiki alive! PLEASE invite any friends you have onto here, we need all the members we can get. If you have any ideas for the wiki, LET ME KNOW! We need more contests and content. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 13:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No See! Hey everyone! Sure has been a while, huh? Well, let's get this wiki moving again! I've updated all the contests and they are ready for entries! So don't forget to enter in this weeks contests: Writing Contest: Write a story about if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw. Art Contest: Color in Tallstar. Scene Creator Contest: Create the scene where Tigerstar meets up with Scourge. Name Contest: Create a name for a calico kitty! Clan Symbol Contest: Create a symbol for a clan called Snowclan. '' Have a great day, and don't forget to enter! [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobody entered the contests last time I messaged everyone, so I've decided to keep the themes for each contest up until some more people enter. The contests are going to end on August 4th, so hurry up and enter! Don't forget to check out our new contest, Makeover Contest! ''Aquamarine''Curiosity Killed the Cat... 16:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC)